


She couldn’t care less

by Zerosh



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, F/M, Headcanon, Hurt, Mental Health Issues, Self-Sacrifice, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerosh/pseuds/Zerosh
Summary: Это был уже не тот человек, которого она долгие годы безумно любила.





	She couldn’t care less

\- Не лезь ко мне сейчас! – в сторону двери полетела колба с какой-то ядовитой жидкостью, так что Лидия едва успела закрыть дверь обратно. В следующий же момент она осторожно прошла в помещение и приблизилась к магу на весьма опасное расстояние.

_«Я очень прошу вас, сэр, вы не спали двое суток и…»_ , - не успела она закончить, как с силой получила по лицу и рухнула на пол.

\- Я же велел тебе убраться ко всем чертям! – колдун со злостью смотрел на девушку, явно не собираясь медлить со следующим ударом, если та решит ослушаться.

Чародейка поспешила к выходу – даже не встала, полупоползла, не увидела стекол и разлитого химиката, вляпавшись во все это, распорола ладонь и обожгла ее, зажмурила глаза от боли, но, не остановившись, покинула кабинет и закрыла дверь.

Со дня взрыва и получения той страшной раны Вильгефорц, казалось бы, изменился в корне. Или ему просто незачем стало скрывать истину. Это уже не имело такого большого значения, он стал беспощаден и жесток не в меру.

Его нынешнее состояние пугало девушку, ее бросало в дрожь от одного взгляда на него, а гром голоса заставлял замирать в ужасе сердце. Это был уже не тот человек, которого она долгие годы безумно любила. Теперь ей предстал настоящий дьявол в изувеченной человеческой оболочке. Дьявол, не ведающий даже капли жалости, не принимающий ни заботы, ни беспокойства, реагирующий агрессивно на любую не пришедшуюся по душе мелочь. Лидия сама понимала, что у него едет крыша. Понимала, что оставаться рядом с ним опасно не только для здоровья, но и для жизни, но все равно не уходила. И не убавляла своей безудержной заботы, из-за чего постоянно ходила в побоях. В отличие от мэтра, она не умела исцелять свои собственные раны.

Те, кто остался с магом, считали ее не меньшей безумицей, чем его – Вильгефорц открыто выражал свое презрение, свою ненависть, не скупясь, бил и топтал буквально все, что она готова была бросить к его ногам. А Лидия все равно не уходила – терпела, рыдала ночами в своей комнатке, зализывая раны лекарскими методами, иногда жалела о своем выборе, но неизменно оставалась рядом.

Всем было невдомек – почему, но чародейка все же держалась за небольшую надежду, изредка, но все же проявлявшуюся в нынешней жизни. Она была нужна. Не будь ее рядом, Вильгефорц бы чокнулся окончательно – не только в плане невозможности больше сдерживать свой гнев. И хотя эта нужность пугала девушку, она понимала, насколько важна.

Только ей этот человек, находившийся на самой границе безумия, мог доверять. Только к ней мог без предупреждения прийти среди ночи и подолгу выговаривать самые несвязные мысли и слова. И Лидия выслушивала, позволяла до боли сжимать собственные руки, позволяла прижиматься к ней, терпя болезненную силу этих объятий, невольно начиная хрипеть тогда, когда вынести больше не могла. Иногда колдун просто рыдал у нее на груди, до синяков вдавливая пальцы в ее плечи и отпускал, когда чувствовал, что девушка начинает дрожать. Но никогда не извинялся. Его откровенность, доверие и безграничная искренность служили художнице и благодарностью, и извинением.  Это была та единственная забота, которую Лидия не могла проявлять в меньшей степени, и та, которую Вильгефорц беспрепятственно принимал, к которой рвался и в которой нуждался. И лишь во мраке ночи, когда не было видно лиц, когда ничьи чужие уши не могли услышать этих откровений, колдун говорил ей, что без нее бы просто не справился. И художница верила. Верила, забыв о дневном страхе, обо всех  нанесенных ударах, неустанно продолжая любить, как женщина, как мать, как сестра.

Иногда маг засыпал у нее на коленях, но затем просыпался и уходил еще до первых солнечных лучей – так же тихо, как и приходил.

А днем все становилось на круги своя. Неукротимый гнев, страх, злоба, сомнения. Незаменимая девушка вновь превращалась в невыносимую, место откровений занимали грубости, и так могло бы продолжаться еще долго, если бы в один из дней чародейка не нашла в себе сил преодолеть свой страх и подойти к мэтру, отчаянно игнорируя все его приказы. Подошла и заключила в объятия – без лишних слов, уговоров, перепалок. Просто обняла, лишая возможности противиться.

Возможно, окажись в тот день в кабинете хоть кто-то посторонний, ван Бредевоорт вылетела бы оттуда со сломанной конечностью – и, скорее всего, не одной – но чужих не было, и Вильгефорц мог позволить себе обнять ее в ответ. Лидия не плакала, не говорила, не высказывалась, решившись выразить все проверенным способом тогда, когда такая возможность появилась. Не одному колдуну приходилось нелегко, ей тоже потребовалась недолгая опора. И забыв о гневе, злобе, даже об утрате сдержанности, он стал для нее этой опорой, понимая, что в другую минуту будет уже не нужно, понимая, что ради него она не спала ночами.

Что же сыграло здесь? Чувство долга? Ни разу. Меж ними образовалась прочная нить взаимовыручки, которая связалась за долгие годы до этого и помогала одной все перенести,  а другому – окончательно не слететь с катушек.

Медленно отстранившись, Лидия подняла на чародея глаза и как-то без особой надежды спросила:

_«Быть может, вы все-таки отдохнете?»_

\- Знаешь, это не такая уж и плохая идея…


End file.
